


Operation and a letter

by Anonymous



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They met, and it went downhill fast but not so bad.





	Operation and a letter

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the prompt
> 
> Day 4: Oooh when you told me your name I thought you were joking because it’s fucking awful and I made a joke about it and things got awkward real fucking fast

“Add?” Aisha said, looking at him incredulously before bursting into laughter. “Oh dear, El, Add? I can’t honestly believe that’s your name. Really, tell me!”

 

“...my mom calls me Add, “ He glared at her, “but if you think you’re so high and mighty for that. Then you’re not really the company I’d prefer.”

 

“Wait!” He turned to leave, not looking back. She gripped his hand tightly, shouting. “I said wait!”

 

He shook off my grip, turning around. “What?!”

 

“I’m sorry.” She said, bowing her head. “It was rude of me to joke about it.”

 

He sneered. “If you’re just going to apologize, then don’t bother.”

 

“Ai!” She shouts, head still bowed as he tried to leave. He froze in place, looking back towards her. “My, my nickname is Ai although my name is Aisha.”

 

The boy snorts. “Really, I, as in the letter I. Your name’s way worse than mine.”

 

She blushed red with embarrassment. Huffing as she looked away, “I didn’t expect that someone had the same problems like me.”

 

She turned to look at him, pouting. “And it’s A-I not just I!”

 

“You started it first, kukuku.” He smirked.

 

Aisha clenched her fists, about to say something before sighing heavily. “Forget it. I’m going back to class.”

 

“Weren’t you about to ask for directions?” She froze in her steps before continuing rigidly. 

 

“I can ask someone else!” She yelled. Add quickly caught up.

 

“Idiot, I’ll lead you.” She blushed again and Add rolled his eyes at Aisha’s naivety. “Do you always blush?”

 

“Ugh, leave me alone!”


End file.
